The present invention relates to an antenna hold device for holding a transmitting and receiving antenna which is assembled from outside of a box body of electronic equipment such as radio equipment, a portable (cellular) phone or the like.
Conventionally, when a transmitting and receiving antenna to be assembled from outside of a box body of electronic equipment such as radio equipment, a portable (cellular) phone or the like is stored into the main body portion of the electronic equipment, there is not disposed an antenna hold device which is used to eliminate a clearance between the antenna and the box body of electronic equipment.
Therefore, when a receiving call is made through vibrations while the transmitting and receiving antenna is being stored within the box body of the electronic equipment, since there is present a clearance (gap) between an antenna stopper and an antenna guide, the leading end of the main body portion of the antenna is vibrated due to the above vibrations to thereby generate a strange sound (irregular sound) . That is, the electronic equipment has a vibration function, whereas vibrations generated by the vibration function also cause the antenna main body portion leading end to vibrate, thereby producing a strange sound (abnormal sound) which annoys a user. cl SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In solving the above problem, according to the invention, there is provided an antenna hold device comprising a transmitting and receiving antenna which can be stored within the main body portion of the present antenna hold device, and a cylindrical-shaped antenna guide for guiding the main body portion storage side of the transmitting and receiving antenna, characterized by clearance eliminating means which, when the transmitting and receiving antenna is guided to and stored in the main body portion storage side of the antenna hold device, eliminates a clearance (a gap) between the leading end of the main body portion of the transmitting and receiving antenna and the above-mentioned antenna guide.
According to the invention as set forth in Aspect 1, there is provided an antenna hold device comprising a transmitting and receiving antenna which can be stored within the main body portion of the present antenna hold device, and a cylindrical-shaped antenna guide for guiding the main body portion storage side of the transmitting and receiving antenna, characterized by clearance eliminating means which, when the transmitting and receiving antenna is guided to and stored in the main body portion storage side of the antenna hold device, eliminates a clearance (a gap) between the leading end of the main body portion of the transmitting and receiving antenna and the above-mentioned antenna guide. Thanks to this structure, there can be obtained an operational effect that, even when there is made a receiving call through vibrations, no vibration can be produced in the leading end of the antenna main body portion and thus no strange sound (irregular sound) can be generated.
Also, according to the invention as set forth in Aspect 2, in an antenna hold device as set forth in Aspect 1, there is formed a taper portion in the leading end portion of the clearance eliminating means. That is, according to the invention as set forth in Aspect 2, there can be provided an operational effect that provision of the taper portion in the leading end portion of the clearance eliminating means makes it possible to facilitate the storage of the antenna stopper of the antenna hold device.
Further, according to the invention as set forth in Aspect 3, in an antenna hold device as set forth in Aspect 1, the clearance eliminating means is disposed inside of the rear end portion of the antenna guide and is structured such that the section shape thereof increases in thickness in a direction in which the above clearance increases in size when the transmitting and receiving antenna is stored into the main body portion storage side of the antenna hold device. That is, according to the invention as set forth in Aspect 3, there can be provided an operational effect that, when making a receiving call through vibrations while the transmitting and receiving antenna is being stored, no strange sound (irregular sound) can be generated.